U  Ur Hand
by Wrath Of Fire
Summary: Songfic for U  Ur Hand by Pink. Sasori decides to get even with his former partner.


I have no idea why I'm putting this up. I just found it in the depths of my computer and decided to upload it. So, please forgive me if it sucks.

* * *

**Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a catfight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see**

Frowning, Sasori snuck in. Quiet as a mouse. Damn, he'd get back at that son of a bitch if it was the last thing he'd do. But what to do? He couldn't do something too involving; Orchimaru would be back any second now and then Sasori would really be in trouble. He had only brought Hiroko with him and Orchimaru could defeat that in a second. Sasori had been dimwitted enough, when they were partners, to show him what kinds of weapons Hiroko had. He had been an idiot. Suddenly, Sasori's eyes lit upon a table. A small table. Lots of snakes in jars, and other oddities. Sasori glanced over the various items, and then saw exactly what he wanted.

**I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight**

Sasori giggled in obvious glee as he found the hand, scampering over and examining for traps. The candle near the hand flickered ominously, and finally Sasori grabbed the hand, pulling off the ring. It came off without a hitch. Sasori frowned. You'd think something would happen. Sasori set down the hand, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"Why, Sasori. So nice to see you." Said an awfully familiar voice.

**Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight**

Sasori whipped around, staring into the face of his former partner. Orchimaru grinned.

"I'd like it if you'd put the ring back, Sasori."

Sasori sneered. "Yeah, sure. I'll just put it back without a fight. You son of a bitch, you honestly think I'd just put it back like nothing?"

"You always were a spunky one, Sasori."

"Not sure if that's a compliment, but thanks."

"I don't want to fight you, Sasori."

"Oh. I'd love to kill you, though."

**I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight**

"Really, Sasori? I thought we were friends?" Orchimaru said. Sasori noticed another man, in the back, wearing glasses, hidden by the shade. Another person? This could turn ugly. Sasori had to get out of here, quick.

"Before you defected, then yes. I suppose we could've been friends."

"Was that all? Just because I left?" Orchimaru hissed, and Sasori noticed that he was stepping closer with every word. Tricky, Orchimaru, but I know all your sly moves, Sasori thought, stepping to the side.

"And, well, you wanted me to turn you into a puppet. And you raped me to try and make me do it. That could've been another factor." Sasori hissed, making his way to the door, ring still in his pocket. "And then you tried to take over Itachi's body when I refused!"

"And you murdered my favorite pet snake."

"That was for the rape, dickhead."

**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand**

Sasori felt the doorknob's cold metal against his palm. He suppressed a grin.

"Well, it's been soooo nice to see you again, old friend, but I really must be going."

Orchimaru smiled. "I don't think so, Sasori. The door's locked. I'm going to make you turn me into an immortal being one way or-"

"Who said I was just going to open the door?" Sasori said. "A puppet is certainly not a flimsy sort of art."

BANG! The door fell over easily as Sasori kicked it, hard. Orchimaru's eyes widened.

"Kabuto, stop him!"

Too late. Sasori was running, as fast he could, ignoring the hisses behind him. Snakes were creatures that relied on heat, and Sasori's puppet form was cold. His getaway was assured.

**I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh**

The run was soon over. He arrived, back at the base, breathing hard. The other members looked up.

"Where were you?" Kisame said, raising a thin eyebrow.

Sasori didn't reply. He shuffled around in his pocket, to withdraw the ring. What he only found was a hole. Trying to not show his frustration and disappointment to the others, he glanced at them.

"Oh… conversing with an old friend." Sasori said, shrugging. "Anyway, I'm back now."

Sasori had thought that the pursuit Orchimaru sent after him was slightly lackluster. Perhaps he would try again sometime. He would bring more puppets. Perhaps kick Orchimaru's ass around a little before getting back the ring.

Next Friday was open.


End file.
